


Gwiaździste niebo

by ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, the end of third day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou/pseuds/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou
Summary: Koniec trzeciego dnia. Niby upragniona chwila spokoju, ale jednak człowiek zaczynał myśleć o zbyt wielu rzeczach uniemożliwiających sen.
Relationships: Kihara Atsuro & Protagonist, Kihara Atsuro/Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Gwiaździste niebo

Koniec trzeciego dnia.

Ziemia nie wyglądała ani trochę bardziej zachęcająco niż podczas pierwszego i drugiego. Gdyby Kazuya był ze sobą szczery, powiedziałby, że wygląda nawet zdecydowanie gorzej niż wczoraj, dlatego teraz opierał się o drzewo, spoglądając w gwiazdy. Innym powodem, dla którego to robił, było to, że ktoś musiał trzymać wartę i tym razem kolej padła na niego.

_Powinniśmy dać sobie spokój i włamać się do jakiegoś mieszkania i tam spać_ , pomyślał ponuro.

Tylko, gdyby to zrobili, nie utraciliby czegoś ważnego?

Spojrzał z lekką zazdrością na czapkę Atsuro, na której jego przyjaciel leżał. Wyglądała beznadziejnie, brudna, do tego płaska, przez co zapewne nie pomagała w spaniu, ale w tym momencie wszystko wyglądało wygodniej, niż kładzenie się na swoich ramionach w kiepskiej imitacji poduszki. Dziwne, że chłopak nie próbował spać na swojej torbie od laptopa, pewnie obawiając zepsucia sprzętu, kiedy istniała szansa, że jeszcze może się przyda.

Mieli szczęście, że rząd nie postanowił ich uwięzić w zimę, w tym wypadku, wszystko to, o czym mówiły Shiori i Mari spełniłoby się znacznie szybciej. Ludzie zaczęliby się poważnie buntować już kolejnego dnia, walka o jedzenie przybrałaby całkowicie innego wymiaru, a każde ciepłe miejsce liczyłoby się bardziej niż jakakolwiek więź. Ci, co mieliby COMPy najpewniej wyparliby stamtąd wszystkie dzieci czy starsze osoby, doprowadzając do jeszcze większej ilości śmierci...

Pokręcił głową.

Nie było potrzeby dołowania się rzeczami, do których nigdy nie dojdzie.

Wyciągnął COMP, próbując czymś zająć myśli. Z tego, co zauważyli, demony na aukcji zmieniały się co pół godziny, ale właśnie w nocy było najwięcej ofert i okazji, pozwalających dorwać silne demony po stosunkowo niskiej cenie. Yuzu już pierwszego dnia przestała się tym kłopotać, czasami tylko zajmowała się Katedrą, ale zazwyczaj ufała im, jeśli chodziło o dobór sojuszników. Atsuro, o ile sam pomysł skupu demonów uwielbiał, tak w praktyce szło mu nie najlepiej. Nie znaczyło to, że miał zamiar się poddać i wciągnął Kazuyę w dziwną rywalizację, która większego sensu nie miała, ale była na swój sposób przyjemna.

Keisuke robił wszystko sam.

Kazuya wyłączył COMP i schował głowę w kolana. Chciałby usnąć, naprawdę chciałby, ale gdy tylko myślał o kolejnym dniu, to nie potrafił. Muszą uratować Midori, najlepiej w międzyczasie znaleźć drogę ucieczkę, która prawie na pewno nie istnieje i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego w przeciągu czterech dni wszyscy ludzie w okręgu Yanamoto zginą. Przy okazji uratować całą ich drużynę przed niechybną śmiercią. I jeszcze zrozumieć, w co się wpakowali pokonując Beltdra.

_Nie mamy szans_.

Niezależnie od tego co wmawiał swoich przyjaciołom, nie wierzył w przetrwanie. Owszem, jako najprawdopodobniej jedyni wiedzieli, co się stanie w ciągu dnia, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że zegary wysiały nad nimi cały czas, odliczając, ile zostało im czasu na tym świecie.

Nie chciał umierać.

Ale z tym wszystkim, jakie mieli szanse...?

(normalnie nigdy by nie zaczął o tym myśleć, bo trzeba było działać, robić wszystko, by się uratować, ale teraz był sam, dookoła niego spali ludzie, więc ten jeden raz to on mógł sobie pozwolić na dramatyzowanie-)

\- Kazuya...?

Kazuya gwałtownie uniósł głowę, poszukując źródła zaspanego głosu.

Całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że Atsuro leżał niedaleko niego. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby miał paść z wyczerpania, ale jednocześnie jakby był zaraz gotowy walczyć z wszystkimi demonami świata. Oparł się na łokciu, mrużąc oczy i próbując ogarnąć sytuacje.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, brzmiąc bardziej przytomnie.

_Tak, tylko myślę sobie o naszej nieuchronnej śmierci i mam wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuję. Nie ma czym się przejmować._

Na głos Kazuya powiedział tylko:

\- Zimno mi.

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów, jeszcze bardziej przycisnął ramiona do siebie, jakby chciał złapać ciepło.

\- Serio? - Atsuro rozejrzał się dookoła, chyba bardziej dlatego, że nie chciał napierać niż dlatego, że naprawdę mu uwierzył. - Hmm...

Mieli ze sobą tylko jeden koc, który dostała Yuzu, nawet nie z racji tego, że była dziewczyną, a dlatego, że miała z nich wszystkich najlżejsze ubranie. Brunet wymamrotał coś pod nosem, pewnie obietnice, że spróbują znaleźć ich więcej i po chwili wstał. Zanim Kazuya zorientował się, jaki był jego zamiar, Atsuro już oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, jedną ręką obejmując jego plecy.

\- Zdobyłeś coś ciekawego na aukcji?

\- Zobaczysz jutro.

Co w gruncie rzeczy oznaczało, że nie znalazł niczego, ale rano może się to zmienić, nikt nie musi przecież wiedzieć, _kiedy_ dokładnie coś zdobył.

\- Czyli nic, huh...

... Atsuro zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze poznał go przez te parę dni. Wcześniej też byli przyjaciółmi, ale jednak wspólne uciekanie przed śmiercią potrafiło zmienić relacje. Istniała również opcja, że spędził za dużo czasu z Naoyą i teraz był zdania, że nikt z rodziny Minegishi nie potrafi powiedzieć prosto, co ma na myśli. Nie mijało się to zresztą z prawdą.

\- Wybacz, że Ci się narzucam, - zaczął cicho brunet, jeszcze ciszej niż wcześniej. Kazuya w odpowiedzi sam objął go ręką, jeszcze bardziej przyciskając Atsuro do siebie. - nie mogę zasnąć, zresztą, ty też. Cały czas myślę o śmierci 10bit...

\- Nie zasłużył na śmierć.

Były to głupie, puste słowa, które jednocześnie brzmiały prawdziwie i najbardziej fałszywie na świecie, ale Kazuya nie miał pojęcia, co innego mógłby odpowiedzieć. Pocieszanie innych w inny sposób, niż głupie żarty oraz nakazywanie wykonania prostych poleceń, raczej nie mieściło się w zakresie jego umiejętności. Atsuro musiało to nie przeszkadzać, bo nie odsunął się, tylko westchnął, brzmiąc przy tym, jakby postarzał się o paręnaście lat.

Nikt nie zasłużył na śmierć w tym bezsensownym zamknięciu.

Nikt nie zasłużył na to, by w nim być.

\- To co, przyznasz się, o czym tak naprawdę myślałeś?

_Taktyka godna ucznia Naoyi_ , pomyślał Kazuya z przekąsem, chociaż tak naprawdę mu to nie przeszkadzało. Najpierw powiedz o swoich problemach, by druga strona poczuła, że nie jest w tym wszystkim sama i poczekaj, aż się otworzy.

\- O wszystkim - przyznał, doskonale wiedząc, że ta odpowiedź nie zadowoli Atsuro. Poczuł delikatne szczypanie i uśmiechnął się, chociaż nie było mu specjalnie wesoło. - Zastanawiam się, jakie mamy szanse, by to wszystko przeżyć. Oprócz tego, że bliskie zeru.

Innym powodem, który skłonił go do otwarcia się, było ciepło. Może to zabrzmieć śmiesznie, ale nie pamiętał ostatniego razu, gdy się do kogoś przytulał i to jeszcze tak długo. Było to porównywalne do tego, gdy ktoś rzucał Dia, ale jednocześnie znaczniej... Prawdziwsze.

Zachęcające do podzielenia się swoimi myślami.

\- Zrobimy wszystko, by przeżyć - oświadczył Atsuro, jakby było to coś oczywistego, bez żadnych wątpliwości. I może właśnie takie było.

Kazuya delikatnie ścisnął dłoń drugiego chłopaka.

\- I obiecuję ci jeszcze jedno, Kazu, - programista odwzajemnił uścisk - cokolwiek się stanie i niezależnie od tego, do czego zostaniemy zmuszeni, nie zostawię cię. Nie ma takiej opcji.

Kazuya uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że mógłbyś mnie zostawić.

W Tokio nigdy wcześniej nie dało się oglądać gwiazd. Zbyt wiele świateł, miasto nigdy nie spało, zresztą, kto przybywał do jednej z największych metropolii świata po to, by poobserwować niebo? Tutaj przyjeżdżało się po coś całkowicie innego, po to, by poczuć ludzi, ich masę, miliony twarzy, które zobaczy się tylko raz i nigdy więcej. Ujrzeć na własne oczy prawdziwą cywilizację, cud myśli człowieka.

Gwiaździste niebo nie pasowało do tego obrazka, ale jednak to właśnie ono znajdowało się nad ich głowami. Świadectwo tego, że ich normalnymi życiami może zatrząść mała rzecz, jedna decyzja, symbol ich bezradności.

Ale nawet jeśli byli śmiertelnie zmęczeni, a w okolicy musiały tułać się demony gotowe ich pożreć, to właśnie tutaj, pod tym gwiaździstym niebem, Kazuya po raz pierwszy odnalazł coś pozytywnego w całej sytuacji.


End file.
